User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Chivalrous Thief Zelnite
Summary You know me, probably a bit too well of a particular thing. I saw Zelnite’s GGC released in Global recently and now I see Zelnite’s OE released in Japan. Looking at his data, Zelnite is op. Why? Well then, let me make it clear for you. Zel means gold, and nite means night. What do you get when you combine the two words? WRECKED. THAT’S RIGHT YOU ERIC-LOVING-ZELNITE-HATING PUNK. TAKE THAT ZERUIAH AND THROW THAT PAY-TO-WHINE WALLET INTO THE TRASH CAN. 10% EXP boost still on the Leader Skill? WHY NOT JUST SPEND ALL 100 SP AND MAKE IT 15%? Zenia the best normal attacker in the game? WELL YOU SIR NEED A BRAIN TO RECOGNIZE THE TRUE POWER OF +3 HIT COUNTS. Disappointed that your Zelnite is Oracle? WORRY NOT BECAUSE THAT REC BOOST WILL MOST CERTAINLY MAKE THAT HEAL 10X BETTER. You say that Eric is still better than Zelnite? WELL THINK AGAIN. THIS WHOLE GAME IS INFESTED WITH ZEL. How do you get that Zel? WITH ZELNITE. How much Zel is that? MORE THAN THE AMOUNT OF ERICS YOU SUMMON IN A SINGLE LIFETIME. YOU’RE MORE OUTNUMBERED THAN BURNIES EVER WERE. You say you don’t have Zelnite? THEN GO SUMMON ONE. And now you say that normal Rare Summon gates are gone? WELL THEN IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT SUMMONING A ZELNITE. Yes, seriously. It was your fault for summoning for Kalon and Melord anyway. #DontHatePlox Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Content-wise, it’s not overly amazing. It’s just a single 50% HP boost along with drop rate boosts that are heavily resisted. Indeed, Zelnite’s Leader Skill covers most of what BC/HC drop rate buffs provide in terms of healing and recovering BB gauges, but with Zelnite carrying just those effects on the Leader Skill, it’s not considered much of a Leader Skill worth using. There are burst healers, like Ark, Atro, Lara, and more that can cover healing and even if you need a BC/HC buffer, Zelnite does a good job on that role even as a sub. Heck, Zelnite is also a burst healer. Zelnite surpasses Zeruiah’s drop rate boosts in terms of Leader Skill with the exception of Item drop rate, which has very little effect in hard content. Zelnite also nets the player more EXP than Zeruiah if the 15% EXP boost option is taken. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zelnite's BB utilizes a 360% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Zelnite’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Very solid. Zelnite gains easy access to BC/HC drop rate, BB gauge instafill, and even a 20% OD gauge fill rate. The instafill makes it extremely easy to fill BB gauges, especially if you’re using units like Vern and Atro or any other unit that has some form of BC cost reduction. Because of how BB gauges work, the instafill will fill an even bigger portion of the gauge when utilizing BC cost reduction. While not the best BC/HC drop rate buff, Zelnite still gains easy access to these buffs. In contrary, Zelnite can even boost this to the best in the game tied with Juno-Seto’s SP-enabled BC/HC drop rate buff with the SP option that he has. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zelnite's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Zelnite’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Zelnite utilizes most of the buffs that he provides with his BB, but with some really nice additions. You could consider him an alternate version of Felice with a different twist. Zelnite lacks the BB-Spark fill buff from Felice while having the BC/HC drop rate buff which Felice lacks. Zelnite also provides the BB-on-hit buff. This is a 5-8 BC boost, which is currently the best in the game (we have yet to have a unit to boost gauges up to 8 BC). On top of that, Zelnite also provides a burst heal with a base 3500-4000 HP range, which is one of the best heals in the game. There’s also the 50% Ares buff to combo with Zelnite’s amazing BC drop rate buffs. Since they are the best in the game at 60%, it can serve as a very good way to fill gauges more efficiently and to somewhat counter Ares Down. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zelnite's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Zelnite’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Given the damage utility, Zelnite is more focused on the normal attack damage than BB/SBB damage. This is given the fact that Zelnite provides a +3 hit count buff along with a 300% Atk buff. That’s 1500% more damage than normal. Zelnite’s UBB is now one of the best single-target damage utility UBB in the game thanks to this. Provided that Zelnite used his BB/SBB a turn or two before using UBB, the squad can achieve 100% BC drop rate (100% HC drop rate as well if the +10% HC/BC SP enhancement option is taken). It’s an amazing buff, but it’s not much of a significant boost in harder content where BC/HC drop rates are greatly resisted. The squad gets an amazing 100% BB fill rate to double the effectiveness of BC collected. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Probably one of the best we’ve seen in the game. This Extra Skill gives the option of using a drop rate sphere or Thief's Treasure. Chances are that you probably want to equip Zelnite with a drop rate sphere for the highest stat boosts possible. With a number of drop spheres released that can boost stats in the game, Zelnite can reach higher stats than relying on his own sphere. Unlike units like Rahgan, Bestie, and Iris, they only get +1 hit count on their Extra Skill. Zelnite is just so amazing so he gets +2. This makes his role in Arena one of the top in the game. +2 hit count means that his normal attack as a whole will deal 200% more damage than normal. Zelnite is also one of the most efficient BB instafillers in the game given his 6 BC regen on himself. Arena Score: 10/10 Zelnite has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which becomes 135 BC if Extra Skill is active. Zelnite’s normal attack damage receives a significant boost thanks to his Extra Skill granting more hits. Equipping Sacred Dagger will maximize Zelnite’s performance in Arena thanks to the extra hits Zelnite will be dealing with the sphere. Type 3 AI is also not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Zelnite is back at it again. He’s providing the BB gauge fills as he always is. With his Omni Evolution upgrades and SP skills, Zelnite fills an even bigger portion of the BB gauge with his BB/SBB instafill buff. This is great for squads that produce low BC or just squads that get unlucky with AoE hits from multiple Mifune. Zelnite maintains his niche of providing emergency buffs that benefit the squad a huge ton upon even a single usage of his BB/SBB. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def and Rec are in the moderate range. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zelnite is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Zelnite’s role replicates that of Felice’s, which is top-notch. The only buff that Zelnite is really missing is the BB-Spark buff, which Felice covers. Unlike Felice, Zelnite carries BC/HC drop rate buffs and the instafill effect. Sirius fills in the BB-Spark buff that Zelnite lacks and makes a perfect BB utility partner to obtain all of the BB utility buffs necessary for the squad. Zelnite also becomes the best EXP farming unit in the entire game. No longer will your runs of Fal Nerga’s Barion boss fight or Monday Karma dungeon be inferior to a super P2P wallet sucker like Zeruiah. Provided that Super Karma Dungeon is active, double Zelnite leads will net you 34320 EXP. This doesn’t even include EXP boosts from Guild Bonuses and is considered a lot. Perfect thing about Zelnite is that he fits in practically any squad. You can literally use him anywhere and you can build him however you want. It’s what makes Zelnite incredibly unique compared to any other unit released in the game currently. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Zelnite (Omni) Quite impressed with the SP skill set. 20% all stats makes Zelnite even more versatile than he already is with his Extra Skill opening up many sphere options. Zelnite can also become the best BC/HC drop rate buffer in the game with one of his SP options. Some of the SP options don’t make much of a significant impact on Zelnite, however. This includes SP options like the +1% Item drop rate and the self OD fill rate. There are many builds that Zelnite can take, which is what makes Zelnite have some of the most amazing niches in the game. Sphere Recommendations *Sky Harbinger & Sacred Dagger *Sky Harbinger & Reign Alpha *Sky Harbinger & Reign Omega *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Dagger *Beiorg's Armor & Sereine *Beiorg's Armor & Underworld Gem *Beiorg's Armor & Medblare *Beiorg's Armor & Regent Diadem *Reign Omega & Sacred Dagger *Reign Alpha & Sacred Dagger *Armor of Seals & Sacred Dagger *Armor of Seals & Sereine *Armor of Seals & Underworld Gem *Thief's Treasure & Medblare *Thief's Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Heaven's Edge & Sacred Dagger Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 How do you think of my favorite unit in the game? Who likes Zelnite?! ME! (notme) Comment below on what you think of Zelnite! Are you going to use him more in Arena? Are you going to use him as your new lead for level grinding? When do you think you’ll get your Heaven’s Edge? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Eternal Goddess Felice *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Dark Allure Azami Category:Blog posts